The development of the design of house trailers has resulted in such increased size and weight that special attention has had to be applied to the hitches that connect them to the towing vehicle. The so-called "equalizing hitch" has evolved in response to the need to control the weight added to the rear wheels of the vehicle. These hitches are sufficiently massive that it is not desirable to leave them mounted on the vehicle when the hitch is not in use. Prevention of theft is also a concern. The exterior configuration is a bit awkward to grasp and manipulate directly by hand. The weight can come to around 60 pounds, and the surfaces of the device are often contaminated with dirt and grease. The present invention provides a practical solution to this problem.